


Vuolsi cosí colá dove si puote ciò che si vuole

by LittleTurtle95



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Domestic, Fluff and Crack, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Needs A Hug, Missing Scene, Multilingual Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25204957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleTurtle95/pseuds/LittleTurtle95
Summary: Jace is his usual dorky self and Magnus takes care of it, much to Alec's amusement.Featuring: a dork but cute Jace Herondale, an half amused half concerned Alec Lightwood, a sassy bittersweet Magnus Bane, the memory of our good old Ragnor Fell and Dante Alighieri's Divine Comedy.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Vuolsi cosí colá dove si puote ciò che si vuole

**Author's Note:**

> I was minding my own business when my Galaxy Brain™ thought: RAGNOR FELL QUOTING THE DIVINE COMEDY! Then, even better: RAGNOR FELL QUOTING THE DIVINE COMEDY WITH MAGNUS WHO THEN QUOTES IT WITH ALEC! And this was born. 
> 
> You're welcome, or I'm sorry, idk.

Jace grunted, a pout on his face, looking at them upside down from their sofa, his legs up on the backrest and his head hanging down with the blonde hair brushing the floor. “Why not? Alec, please, say something!”

Alec was unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin, his arms crossed, when he asked “What do you want me to say, Jace?”

“Tell him to do this for me! He always listens to you!”

Magnus scoffed at the words. “Excuse me, I am a very self sufficient warlock, and I listen to no one!”

“I cannot ask Magnus to make you a  _ life sized dinosaur,  _ you dumbass,” Alec added, rolling his eyes. “It’s stupid.”

“You won’t have to ask  _ Magnus _ to make him anything, Alexander.  _ Magnus _ already said no,” the warlock said dryly.

“But  _ why _ ???”

The conversation was going like this for more than twenty minutes and Alec knew Magnus was secretly amused by the light banter, otherwise he would have sent his parabatai in a hell dimension already. 

Simon and Clary have had the very bad idea to make Isabelle and Jace watch Jurassic Park the day before, and the result was that the two were now in the classic _dinosaur phase_ that usually affected fourth graders. 

Magnus sighed. “I won’t make you a life sized dinosaur for three reasons. One, because it would be tragically stupid. Two, because it would cause chaos in town and I’ll have the Clave up my ass in no time...” he shut his mouth, clearly waiting, a corner of his lips curled up in a half smile. Alec was beaming at him.

“And three…?” Jace asked, suspicious.

“Because a service like that from me would cost you more than the institute you live in and you don’t have that much money.”

Jace sighed in relief. “Thank the angel. For a moment I thought you were going to say…”

“And also because I’m not your bitch,” he quickly added, clearly pleased with himself.

Jace groaned, and with a smooth movement he flipped and found himself steady on his feet on the floor.  _ Shadowhunters, they know how to make a scene, Magnus _ thought. 

“I get it, I do,” he complained, pout still in place, “but consider this:  _ why _ ?”

“Raziel, help me,” Alec sighed, and Magnus knew it was time to play his last card.

The warlock looked at him in the eyes and said, in the deep voice he used to cast his most dangerous spells: “Because _ vuolsi cosí colá dove si puote ciò che si vuole, e più non dimandare. _ ”

Jace blinked a few times in confusion, then looked down and checked himself to see if anything was out of place.

“What… what was that? What did you do?”

“I just cursed you, nothing too bad. Your piano now is alive and is running with all his four legs out of the institute. Good luck explaining it to Clary and to the mundanes that will film it and post in on YouTube.”

The boy turned white and rushed out of the flat without a word. As soon as he slammed the door behind him Magnus laughed.

Alec glared at him, one brow raised. “Don't you think it was a bit much? What if mundanes see it?”

Magnus looked at him like he just grew a second head. His golden cat eyes were shining and he looked more like a teenager than he usually did, his young looking face for once matching with a carefree expression that lit up his smile. Alec stared, utterly lovestruck, and for a few moments he forgot to be annoyed.

“Did you… did you really fall for it too?” Magnus asked, extremely amused.

Alec frowned in confusion, then it hit him. “Magnus… what did you just tell him?”

The man shrugged. “Just because.”

“Excuse me, what?”

“He kept asking me  _ why  _ so I told him  _ just because  _ in Italian.”

“That whole full length sentence meant  _ just because  _ in Italian?”

“It’s just a fancy way to say it. Ragnor used to use it whenever I asked him the same question too many times, so basically every day. I thought it would have been funny,” he explained, even if he didn't look like he was having fun anymore. He had the sad smile and the shadow in his eyes that always came up when he spoke about his lost friend.

“Don’t tell that to my dad or he’ll start to use it every time, then. It’s kinda threatening,” Alec said, offering him his best reassuring smile, trying to lighten the mood. He stepped closer and laced his arms around Magnus’ waist. 

Magnus lowered his head just enough to let their foreheads touch. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Do you want to talk about him?”

“Nah,” Magnus said, bittersweetness in his voice as he spoke. “He’d hate that. He always told me sentimentalism made him turn greener.”

Alec gave him a small peck on the lips and held him tighter. If Magnus didn’t want to talk about it, than he wasn’t going to push, even if all this secrecy always stang a bit. “Magnus?” he asked.

“Yes, my love?”

“Would you make me a life sized dinosaur if I asked you to?” he asked.

“Absolutely not, I’m a strong independent warlock and I go by my own rules,” he answered, dramatically raising his voice, but they both knew he was lying. 

Because, yes, it would be stupid to do so, and yes, the Clave would never forgive him for that, and Alec didn’t have half the money someone would need to ask him something big like that – not that Alec would ever have to pay for his services – but the truth was Magnus Bane had always been Alec Lightwood’s bitch and he would conjure up a T-Rex in the middle of the day in Central Park on a Sunday if Alec asked. 

“Of course you wouldn’t,” Alec said, with this new casually confident smile of his that always made Magnus’ heart swoon in his chest. “You’re a strong independent warlock after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Vuolsi cosí colá dove si puote ciò che si vuole, e più non dimandare” is a quote you can find in the third and fifth chapter of Inferno in the Divine Comedy as an answer to a request of an explanation.  
> It literally means: “It’s like this because the people who live where they can have what they want (heaven, n.d.a.) wanted it like this, do not ask again.”  
> Modern italians sometimes use it to say “Just because” and I thought it would fit Ragnor’s character.


End file.
